He Likes You
He Likes You is a British/Polish/Israeli psychological drama horror film released in 2017. The film was written by and stars Feri Tiran and Hortense Anderson and was directed by Anderson. The film had a very short run in the UK and various festivals before getting picked up by VICE Films. Plot Jane Dwyer is an awkward woman and an aspiring author. While she is unable to spark interest from major publishers, she receives constant support from her childhood friend Cori. Cori, unbeknownst to Jane, has had a crush on her for years but never found the confidence to tell her so. Jane receives a message from Dennis, a childhood bully asking her out for dinner. She is reluctant due to him tormenting her when they were in school, but recalls a conversation with her mother where she claims he did that because he found it hard to show his true feelings. In spite of her reservations, Cori agrees to let Jane visit him. While readying for bed, Cori has a vision of Jane getting assaulted and raped; the experience causes Cori to vomit. Cori goes to check up on Jane and Dennis to make sure the premonition doesn't ring true. The date goes well, but Cori is shocked to learn that Jane will be moving in with Dennis. Cori has another vision of Dennis assaulting her with a knife before raping her again. Cori's attempt at intervening leads to Jane deeming her a stalker and she promptly disassociates herself from her. Devastated, Cori resorts to self harm, later visiting a psychiatrist and going into her past and her fears over Dennis. While driving, she has another vision of Dennis violently assaulting Jane and calls the police, but fails to get any help, forcing her to take matters into her own hands. Upon getting to Dennis' house, she is horrified to find her premonition is in affect. Cori breaks into the house and fights Dennis, only to get attacked by Jane who had been groomed by Dennis. Cori struggles to survive, only to get her leg caught in a falling bookcase. Dennis commandeers a gun, but loses it after Cori drives a knife into Dennis' leg. Dennis pleads to Jane to help him while Cori tries to sway her away from him, bringing up her true feelings. Just as it looks like Jane's about to kill Cori, Jane turns the gun to Dennis and frees Cori, with the two embracing in a hug. A year after, Jane publishes a story based on her encounters with Dennis and in spite of not landing a deal with a major publisher, found success in the independent market. She had also been hitched to Cori, who's helping on the financial end with a number of blue collar jobs. Cori receives a phone-call from a former acquaintance and Jane suddenly has a vision of Cori getting assaulted and killed. Production Following a tax evasion suit, Feri Tiran took a personal exile to the United Kingdom to restart her life. While visiting an art gallery, she met and befriended Hortense Anderson, the latter being an aspiring filmmaker who had a script she wanted to try and sell to a major studio. Feri opted to help however she could. Filming took place in Anderson's hometown of Dewsbury, Yorkshire. News of the production became known to VICE Media who, noting the film's LGBT relationship, offered to aid in promoting the film. In addition, the film received support from Elijah Wood and his production company SpectreVision, specializing in independent horror films. Principal Backers * Screen Yorkshire * British Film Institute Reception The film received generally positive reviews. Critics praised the film's approach to horror as well as the relationship between Cori and Jane